


Not Your Mom

by Calcu22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, but not how they thought, girl from our world, human trasmution worked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Lola Rockwell was a 24 year old who had plans to be the first human on Mars, but met an unfortunate end. Now she is staring down two kids who wanted to bring back their dead mom and got her instead.





	1. Risks

It has been four months since they left. Their fuel is all used up, and they have to solely rely on the VASIMR for any changes. But they wouldn’t need it.

 

“At this rate we should be there in about twenty days.” Lola Rockwell said as she looked over her crew.

 

She may only be the chief of engineering on this mission, but since she was the one who funded it, everyone acted like she was the captain. Lola was the last person who would want to be in an authoritative role, but it didn’t matter. Right now, they can see the dot in front of them that will be their new home.

 

“Who would have thought that we would be the first humans on Mars.” Xiao-Hua said with a slight laugh, even though she never took her eyes off the monitors.

 

“December 15, 2028. Who would have thought that would be the date.” Neil said and Lola rolled her eyes at the older man.

* * *

“35L of water, 20kg of carbon, 4L of Ammonia, 1.5Kg of Lime.” Ed listed out, going over the list for the nth time.

 

“Phosphorus 800g, Niter 250g, sulphur 100g...” Al continued walking around as Ed started packing up some of the stuff to move to the basement. 

 

“Magnesium 80g, Manganese 1.5g, Iron 5g, Silicon 3g. I think that's all of it.” Al finished and Ed gave his little brother a huge grin.

 

This would work. Before the sun rises tomorrow, they wouldn't  be orphans anymore. 

* * *

“What fuck happened!” Lola yelled as the red lights flashed.

 

“W-We must have hit something. I... There’s a break in the tank.” Xiao-Hua said over the com to Lola and the rest of the of the crew in engineering. 

 

“We’re already there and I don’t see anything!”

 

“It must be outside. The presser difference is too much...”

 

“I’ll deal with it.” Lola said, leaving to where the space-walking airlock was.

* * *

“Be careful, that’s gonna be part of our mom.” Ed said light heartedly as Al carried the last of the elements down.

 

“Heh, what should we say to her first when we see her?” Al asked as they walked down stairs together.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Don’t tell our Master!” Ed said and Al laughed.

  
  


“Rockwell! Get back in here now!”

 

“Like hell I will! We are looking at being stranded in space if someone doesn’t fix this, and I didn’t see any of you volunteering!” Lola said through the com since her helmet was now on.

 

“There is space debris out there that didn’t show on our sensors. It would be suicide to go out there right now.”

 

“It will be suicidal to stay and do nothing! You heard what our oxygen levels are looking like. It is just going to keep doing down as long as that hole is there! If you have a better idea right now, I would love to hear it.” Lola yelled, not even feeling sorry for the people wearing headphones.

 

The silent said everything. Lola continued with her plan and opened the airlock.

 

She isn’t going to let this fail. She has too much riding on it, a whole life's work. 

* * *

“Basic ingredients that construct an average adult.” Ed said as they finished pouring all the elements into a large shallow tub they found. 

 

Ed got the paint and the thin paint brushes to draw the alchemy circle with. That took some time, as Ed had Al triple check their notes. But not even an hour passed before they drew the last mark.

 

“The alchemy circle...” Ed mumbled with a smile looking to Al who already used the paring knife to cut his finger. 

 

Ed took the knife, making a face as he pricked his own finger.

 

“...and some genetic material for her soul.” Ed commented as they both walked into the circle to let their blood drip into the tub.

 

They were still both smile as they carefully walked out of the transmutation circle, looking over one last time before kneeling down next to each other.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yep.” Al said with a nod, still smiling.

 

“Here it goes Al.” Ed said, looking away from his brother and together they both placed their hands on the outside ring of the circle.

* * *

“There it is.” Lola mumbled as she spotted the large rip in the side. 

 

She tugged her lifeline and flowed over, grabbing the handrail as she pulled herself in the right direction. Lola still couldn’t see what caused it, but it must have been an asteroid too small for them to detect with their monitors. Whatever it was, it did a good job of wrecking the heat plating. If they try to enter Mars atmosphere, even if the planet barely has one, it will cause a fire. And of course it has to be right where their main oxygen supply was. 

 

Lola pulled out the gel gun that was an astronaut's duck tape, and started plugging up the hole. Once the oxygen isn’t escaping, she can go back in and see what they can do about the plating. 

 

Then before she knew it, she was spinning out of control.

 

“Lola....What...Come in...Lola...” Xiao-Hua voice called out, static breaking her up, but Lola didn’t noticed.

 

There was a creak in her helmet, and she could already feel the pressure change as her ears popped painfully.

 

“Fucking..” Lola grabbed her lifeline, pulling hard to get herself back to the ship.

 

There is no sound in space since there is no molecules to carry the waves, but Lola could have sworn she heard a snap when she saw the line break.

* * *

“Big Bro, something is wrong...” Al said as Ed noticed the blue energy turned more a purple hue.

 

“AAHHHH!” Al screamed in pain, and Ed finally looked to his brother.

 

“AL!” Ed yelled as he watched as his brother’s arm started being deconstructed.

 

“AL!” Ed tried to run over to his brother, only to fall down.

 

_ It’s a rebound! _ Ed realized as he watched his own leg start to unravel, fear greater than ever slipping into his heart. 

 

“Brother!”

 

Ed wiped his head up to see it wasn’t just Al’s arm that was being deconstructed.

 

“AL!” Ed yelled was he crawled to him.

 

“BRO..TH...” Al cried.

 

He only has a hand and part of his head left, but Ed was so close to grabbing it.

 

Then there was white and only white.

* * *

Lola opened her eye to a white space. It wasn’t a room, no matter how much Lola wanted to say it was just a hospital room. She couldn’t see any walls, and as she looked around, couldn’t see anything. No lights, not even her own shadow.

 

Behind her was a weird ass floating door thing, that looked like a tablet. One of the old tablets made of stone ancient people would write on.

 

“What the hell?” Lola said out loud as she got closer.

 

It looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it.  _ Probably something I read about in high school... _

 

**_“Oh, this is interesting.”_ ** A bunch of voices said, and Lola turned around at once.

 

There infront of her was a bright shape, humanoid, her exact height and shape, but otherwise featureless. Lola was almost thinking it was a weird anti-shadow when they spoke.

 

**_“You aren’t supposed to be here, nor even be able to get here. And yet, here you are.”_ ** The voices said once again, and Lola thought she hear Alvin's voice in with the mix.

 

_ But that impossible, that old fart died years ago. _

 

**_“You are dead too.”_ ** They said, and Lola wasn’t too surprised at what they said.

 

It would have been nothing short of a miracle to survive, but if Lola was dead, then who was she talking to?

 

“Dickwad, are you ment to be God or something?” Lola realized with a groan.

 

**_“I have many names. Some Humans call me the World, or the Universe, or God, or True Knowledge, or All, or one, or even you!”_ ** They said and even without a face, Lola knew they were smiling.

 

“Man, that means I owe Xiao-Hua 5K!” Lola complained, and They chuckled.

 

**_“I don’t think you need to worry about the bet you made with your friend. I have to figure out what I am going to do with you.”_ ** They said, tapping their cheek like they were deep in thought. 

 

“Um, aren’t you going to put me in the afterlife... or were the Hindu right and we are reincarnated.”

 

**_“That is what makes this so interesting! While I am what you call God, I am not Your God.”_ **

 

“...What?”

 

**_“ Somehow, you were able to meet us from another world. Or Universe, or God, or...”_ **

 

“Ya, ya I get it. Wait, are you saying I was able to... what? Fall into a wormhole as I was dieing or something?”

 

**_“Wouldn’t that be interesting. I have never heard of that happening, but that doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened to other Gods. Or Universe, Or-”_ **

 

“Nope! I am not having you say that speech every time. Just stick with Universe since that makes this sound like i’m dealing with multiverse theory, and at least I know what that is.”

 

**_“Alright. But that still doesn’t change this situation.”_ **

 

“You don’t think you could... just bring be back to life? This this is obviously a technicality. Next time I die I’ll be sure to do it nice and prober, making sure there is no wormholes around.” Lola joked. 

 

It was worth a shot, and Lola had her crew that she was worried about. Even though Lola join knowing it could lead to an early grave, she was still young enough that she never really thought it would happen. There was no harm in asking.

 

**_“You know what, I like that idea.”_ **

 

“Well it was...wait, really? You are going to bring me back?”

 

**_“There is a small... price you’ll have to pay, but I will let you live once more. I find myself curious in what you will do.”_ **

 

“Hell Yes! I can give you whatever amount of cash you want. Just state the amount and i’ll wire you up babe, or will you just magic it away?”

 

**_“Oh, I’m not talking about money. I hope you’ll have a good story to tell me next time, Lola Rockwell.”_ ** They said, and Lola watched in shock as the form started to change.

 

First there was light brown skin, than black hair with red highlights that was fading from four month without applying. Followed by narrow dark brown eyes, along with a button nose. Before Lola knew it, she was looking at herself.

 

Then she was pulled backwards by shadowy tentacle arms.


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola wakes up to another emergency. Then has an existential crisis.

“Shit...return him. He’s...my little brother... whether it’s my leg... Or both my arms! I can even give you my heart...so please...RETURN HIM TO ME! HE’S MY ONLY BROTHER!”

 

Lola opened her eyes when she heard the yelling, but was forced to close them again from the bright blue-ish light that assaulted her. It almost looked like electricity, and had that same feeling in the air, but not quite. Lola knew it was something else, but her mind felt like it was crammed full of shit. Like when she was studying for finals week back when she was still in school.

 

“What the fucking... shit... balls?” Lola started to curse, before noticing how off her voice sounded.

 

Her throat felt fine, but it sounded like someone else was talking. Even though Lola could feel her jaw vibrate from the sound, her voice box doing its thing. It still didn’t sound like her voice.

 

“What...” Lola tried again, getting off the ground now that the light from before was calmed down.

 

For some reason, Lola wasn't in the hospitable like she hoped, or even in her spacesuit floating around in space like she feared. Insead she was sitting butt naked in a shallow tub, like the kind you might wash a dog with. The room, basement, was dark but Lola could see the outline of a small child over a suit of armor.

 

With lots of blood.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Lola yelled, noticing in the back of her mind her voice was still weird but her emergency training was kicking in.

 

“M-mom?” A voice said, echoing slightly like it was coming from within the suit.

 

Lola didn’t waste time answering, but walked over to the boy. He had half his leg gone, but at least it was wrapped up. There was blood seeping through, but Lola was more worried about the pool of blood that was forming under the boy. It was clear it wasn’t from the leg.

 

“Shit.” Lola cursed as she picked up the boy and saw he was completely missing one of his arms.

 

It was like some axe murder came in and decided to take an arm and a leg from the kid. Except, Lola was pretty sure the cut was too clean for an axe. Lola would have thought it was removed with a laser from how straight it was if it wasn’t for the fact it wasn’t cauterized. 

 

“B-brother?!” The amount of anguish in the voice was enough to draw Lola attention away from the boy who was literally bleeding.

 

Towering over her was the armor, now standing up. The helmet was off so Lola could clearly see no one was in there as the voice spoke again.

 

“Is he okay? M-mom, is big bro...”

 

“Get me some clothes. Something I can wear. Then you are going to call 911.” Lola said as she tore the boy’s shirt off, using that to wrap up his shoulder the best that she could.

 

“911? What’s that?” 

 

“Is there a hospital near by?”

 

“There’s the Rockbell, they’re doctors... don’t you remember that mom?”

 

“I’m not you mom. And please do what I asked, I rather not have you brother bleed out in my arms.”

 

Lola stayed focused as clanks filled the room, noting the the boy was mumbling and was hot to the touch. There wasn’t much Lola could do, so hopefully the Rockbell weren’t too far away. 

 

_ Rockbell? Why doesn’t that name seem familiar... _

 

“Here Mo- Ma’am.” The armor said, handing her a red robe that Lola put on before lifting up the boy.

 

“Shit, I’m really out of shape. Okay big guy, where’s your car.”

 

“We don’t have one. But the Rockbells are just down the street.” The armor said, pointing to the door.

 

“You better hope it is close.” Lola mumbled as she walked.

 

The boy really wasn’t that heavy, but Lola felt weaker than normal. Everything felt off, but Lola had way more important things to deal with. Everything else will just have to take a backseat.

 

Lola kicked the door open, and climbed the stairs up. She heard the clanking sounds from the armor, and when the big guy caught up Lola saw he now had a helmet.

 

“It’s that house Mo- Ma’am.”

 

“They have their light on. That’s good.” Lola said, noticing how it looks like she was in some outdated farmlands. 

 

“Should I carry brother? I could run...”

 

“No. I don’t want to disturb him too much. Ideally we should have waited until the ambulance came, but apparently you don’t have that here.” Lola said, slightly out of breath.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t know what that is.”

 

_ Of course you don’t. Shit, it’s like i’m in another world or something... _ Lola then recalled what that God-thing said about not being her God-thing.

 

“That fucking asswip jibed me!” Lola relized.

 

_ Sure i’m alive, but what’s even the point if i’m not in my universe! _

 

“W-what?”

 

“Sorry, not you. Just thinking out loud.” Lola reinsured the armor, grateful they were almost down the hill.

“O-Oh.”

 

There was a few blissful moments of silence where Lola was just concentrating on her breathing, before the living suit of armor jogged in front of her to knock on the door.

 

“Pinako! Winry! Open up! Big Bro is hurt real bad!” The armor cried as he pounded the door.

 

A dog started barking, and Lola was on the porch when the wooden door open to reveal a short old women.

 

“Okay, okay, What’s the...” Lola walked up, noticing the women open mouth gasped at her.

 

“The boy is missing a arm and a leg. The big guy here told me a doctor lives here?”

 

“Trisha... what did you boys do?” The old women asked in a hushed tone before shaking her head.

 

“We can talk later. Bring him in.”

 

Lola pushed passed them and carried the boy into a back room that had a clean table that looked like it did come from a hospital. There was no heart monitor, but Lola did see some bottles of painkillers and other doctoring equipment.

 

Lola may be a doctor, but it sure in hell wasn’t the medical type.

 

“You can seat. This will take a while. Winry! You’re on assistant duey.”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Lola turned to see a girl not much older then the boy walk in, nervous at first but more confident once the older women gave her jobs to do. Lola sat down, watching with a morbid curiosity as the two worked on making the boy stable. After some time, the Armor guy joined her, choosing to seat on the ground.

 

Probably because the chairs set up were too small for the big guy.

 

“A-are you really not mom?” The armor asked.

 

“Nope. Lola Rockwell. Nice to meet you.” She said without taking her head out of her hand.

 

“Oh, I’m Alphonse but everyone calls me Al. And that’s my brother Edward. Thank you so much for helping him. I was really scared.”

 

“Ya...” Lola said, unable to shake how familiar those names sounded. 

 

Edward was common name, but Alphonse? The only Alphonse Lola knows is the Mango. Then when Lola thinks of a living suit of armor named Al who has a big brother named Edward ( _ Ed) _ that lost an arm and half his leg...well. That sounded a lot like a comic Lola read when she was in middle school. Back when she was still stuck in foster care and had to rely on the library for entertainment. 

 

_ No, that is silly. Even if according to multiverse theory there could be a universe that by coincident had real life people like the characters from that story, that doesn’t explain how alchemy would work. The laws of physics would still exist! But wasn’t Neil ranting about what an universe be like if the speed of light was less... _

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Miss. Lola?”

 

“I’m fine. I was just thinking... Hey what is your guy's last name?”

 

“Elric.”

 

“Right. And what year is it?”

 

“Um, 1910?”

 

“Great. Where are we right now?”

 

“Resembool... Lola are you-”

 

“The country?”

 

“Amestris, why-”

 

“Okay. Ed’s stable, and now I want to you who you are and why you look like Trisha.” The old women ( _ Pinako, Winry’s fucking grandma _ ) interrupted, giving Lola a stern look.

 

“Pretty sure you were listening in.”

 

“I want more than a name lassy.”

 

“Oh, do you want my social security number? How about my bank number?” Lola asked in a mocking tone that she knew wasn’t going to help anyone.

 

“Stop the sass. Where are you from and why are you here.”

 

“That might be a problem to explain. I going to need you to disband your disbelief for a few moment or no one here is going to be getting any info out of me.”

 

“Fine. Make it good.” Pinako said, crossing her arms.

 

“I’m still figuring this out of myself, but not even a day ago I was in a spaceship, about 54 million Km away, and the date was December 14, 2038.” Lola said, smiling widely at Pinako and Winry’s look of disbelief.

 

“What? But that’s impossible!” Winry claimed, and Lola held a finger out.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not done with my story. Now, stuff happened and I was dead or about to die. Then I was waking up in their basement, in the middle of something that looked like a cult’s sacrifice circle-”

 

“It’s Alchemy.” Al said, wilting into the corner of the room when Pinako turned to look at him.

 

“Okay, whatever. I woke up, to these two, and that is all I know.” Lola concluded.

 

“That is quite the story.”

 

“Granny! You don’t believe her do you?” Winry cried out, and Lola can’t believe they are being so loud with the patient still in the room.

 

“If she wanted to lie, she would have told a story that was more believable. Now Al, I think it is time for your side of the story.” Pinako said, and the metal boy sighed loudly.

 

“I’m sorry. Brother and I thought it would work, w-we thought we could bring her back.”

 

Lola awkwardly listened to Al story, inwardly screaming since everything the boy said only confirmed the crazy idea of this being the ‘Fullmetal Alchemist’ universe. On the outside, Lola had a resting bitch face that only confirmed to everyone who knew Trisha that this women with them now isn’t her.

 

“So, you tried bring you mom back. You lost your body, Ed lost his arm and leg, and Lola here got brought back from the future instead of Trisha.”

 

“Yes.” Al said, and Lola was impressed by how sad he could make a suit of armor look.

 

“Now i’m not going to lecture you two, because I have a feeling you already know what you did was wrong. Not only have you harm yourself, but you drag someone who wasn’t involved to begin with into this mess. At least you are alive, so think about that and we’ll talk more in the morning.”

 

“But Granny the sun is already up.”

 

“You know what I meant. Come with me Lola. I have some old clothes we could get you into. Then you sleep in the guest room.” Pinako said, pulling Lola up out of her seat.

 

“Thanks. You know, I wasn’t really expecting you to believe my story.”

 

“In my old age, I find that truth is usually stranger than fiction.” Pinako said and Lola snorted. 

 

“You can say that again. I keep hoping that this is all just some, coma dream from my oxygen deprived brain.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not the case lassy.”

 

Pinako lead Lola through the house, opening up a room that clearly hasn’t been used in a while.

 

“The clothes in the drawers are clean. Washroom is right next door.”

 

“Thanks. I owe you one.” Lola said as she looked over the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Finally alone, Lola closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. 

 

_ This is so messed up. _

 

It was weird enough being on solid ground after months in low to no gravity. Then when this is another universe where the laws of physics are different? Lola always wanted to go on an adventure, but not like this.

 

Promising herself to unpack all these thoughts after she got some rest, Lola walked over to the dresser Pianko pointed out to before. It was wooden with carving of flowers on the sides. A cute thing that wasn’t anything like the DIY ones she was use to back home. Opening one of the drawers reviled a few neatly folding button up shirts, along with some long shirts and other outfits that were probably dated even for 1910. 

 

“Still better than looking like a flasher.” Lola mumbled as she pulled some of the shirts out and found some slacks that would fit with a belt.

 

Placing that on top for later, Lola let the robe slip off her shoulder as she started putting one of the shirts on, only to stop with one arm in the sleeve. There on the back of the door was a mirror angled so that Lola could see herself. Except instead of the short Asian descent young women with some punk-ass hair, there was some white chick with long brown hair.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Lola yelled as she walked closer, annoyed that her reflection did the same.

 

Sure Lola recalled everyone thinking that she was the Elric mom, but she didn’t think that her body would change. That 24 years of life would be gone and replace just like that.

 

“Lola? Are you alright in there?” Pinako asked, knocking on the door.

 

“Nope. This can’t be happening. Time travel? Okay, I can deal with that. Magical science bullshit? At least I like fiction story. But now i’m a body snatcher? Nope. Nonono.” Lola ranted, not even noticing as Pinako opened the door and shut it again.

 

“So this isn’t your body. I was wondering about that.”

 

“MY TATTS ARE FUCKING GONE!” Lola yelled as she griped her hair that even felt wrong.

 

Pinako waited patiently for Lola to calm down, taking a long drag from her smoke, before speaking again. 

 

“Feel better now?”

 

“A little. Sorry about that.” Lola said, finally putting the shirt on all the way so she could sleep this off.

 

“Don’t worry. This has been stressful for everyone. Just try and get some rest.” Pinako said, before leaving.

 

Lola sat on the bed, making a squeaking sound from the springs, before looking out the window. The sun was low in the sky, but it was long past sunrise. Now that it was light out, Lola could clearly see the countryside. The last and only time Lola saw something like that was when she was leaving Earth.

 

Lola rubbed her eyes in frustration, before lieing backwards onto the bed. She then fell asleep without even bothering to get under the covers, completely unaware of what the rest of the day would bring.


End file.
